


Самолюбие

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Четыре раза, когда Мистер Синистер сделал самому себе больно, и один раз когда наоборот.





	Самолюбие

Раздражение нарастало. Сосредоточиться не получалось: что-то тревожило его на грани сознания, что-то давно забытое, чего он не хотел. Лишнее, ненужное. Ему требовалось все его внимание, работы было много и многое стояло на кону, но этот сбой, брак в производстве, никак не хотел исчезать. Смутное, противное чувство рвало его изнутри, и он нервничал, злился, сжимал зубы, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. 

Вошедший клон поставил на стол поднос с чаем и собрался было направиться дальше по своим делам, но Синистер удержал его, внезапно дернул за рукав, заставляя повернуться. Вгляделся в него, прислушиваясь к клокочущему внутри невнятному темному чувству, и ударил по лицу, разбивая в кровь. Тот вздрогнул от боли, но не отшатнулся, позволяя. На секунду полегчало. Он ударил снова и снова, черное по белому, обагряя красным. Клон рухнул на колени, не сопротивляясь, позволяя ему выплескивать злость. Плечи его подрагивали от боли, но он терпел, потому что так было нужно, хотя никто из них не знал, зачем. С каждым ударом напряжение отпускало, и, когда клон обмяк на полу, стало почти спокойно. Почти, но не совсем. Этого было мало. 

Синистер машинально поднес руку ко рту, слизнул кровь с твердой ткани, глядя на разбитое лицо клона. Стянул перчатки, с отвращением отбросил их в сторону и вышел из комнаты в поисках остальных. Если что-то работало, это следовало повторить. Следующий клон встретился в коридоре - он начищал канделябр и стоял спиной к Синистеру. Тот прихватил его за загривок, ударил лицом в стену - раз, другой, третий. Не помогло. Злость, пропавшая было, снова поднялась клокочущим комом в груди. Он развернул клона лицом к себе, пытаясь понять, что же он делал не так в этот раз. Клон недоуменно приподнял разбитую бровь, выжидая дальнейших действий, и Синистер схватил его за горло, глядя в глаза. Ему хотелось спросить совета, но это было глупо, эта его версия знала куда меньше главной и ничего не могла сделать, кроме как нелепо пучить глаза, задыхаясь под железной хваткой его пальцев. 

Это помогало, но совсем немного. Фрустрация только повышала раздражение, и он разжал пальцы, позволяя клону осесть на пол, судорожно дыша. Синистер скривился, направился дальше. Выйдя в зал, замер, пытаясь анализировать свои действия. Это было глупо, бессмысленно и недостойно. Ближайший клон раньше, чем он сам, понял, что происходит. Что-то в системе адаптировалось под происходящее, и клон направился к Синистеру, остановился напротив. Прежде чем Синистер успел его ударить, тот рухнул на колени, прижимаясь лицом к его промежности. Болезненная волна прокатилась от живота к члену; он наконец осознал возбуждение и не сдержал гортанного стона. Так глупо... но, по крайней мере, теперь он знал что делать. Клон тем временем уже пытался избавить его от штанов, и Синистеру осталось только прихватить его за челюсть, распяливая пальцами рот, и вогнать член поглубже. Клон закашлялся, задыхаясь, и от этого стало еще приятнее. Он позволил ему вдохнуть, а затем вогнал снова, насаживая его на себя раз за разом, вбиваясь в горячее узкое пространство, игнорируя судорожные непроизвольные всхлипы. И следом, лавиной, пришло облегчение. Вытащив член, он провел пальцами по белым губам клона, с которых к подбородку струйкой стекала слюна, удовлетворенно кивнул и направился в лабораторию.

* * *

Когда возбуждение пришло в следующий раз, снова посреди рабочего дня, Синистер был уже готов, а прежнюю свою незамутненность вспоминал лишь с раздражением. Действительно, как можно было спутать нарастающее напряжение в паху с чем угодно, кроме того, чем оно являлось? Он поймал ближайшего клона и, методично раздевая того, заметил, как меняется его взгляд от ожидающе спокойного к призывно расслабленному. И все же, когда Синистер нагнул клона над столом и вошел в него - резко, напористо, по сухому, тот всхлипнул от боли, напрягаясь, и мелко подрагивал с каждым грубым толчком, пока Синистер не излился в него. Уже отходя, удовлетворенный, возвращаясь к работе, он краем глаза задумчиво наблюдал, как клон поднимает себя со стола на подрагивающих ногах, одевается и возобновляет свои обязанности. 

* * *

Синистер лежал в кровати с книгой, позволяя себе отдохнуть. Дверь открылась, и вошел клон, абсолютно обнаженный. Он опустился на кровать, прилег рядом, прижался теплыми губами к его шее, приглашая. Синистер хмыкнул и отложил книгу. Действительно, так удовлетворять эту новую раздражающую потребность будет куда продуктивнее, чем посреди рабочего дня, уже дойдя до изнеможения. Он был спокоен, заинтересованность только начинала проявляться, и он позволил себе нависнуть над клоном, откидывая его назад на кровать. Раздвинул его ноги, провел между ними пальцами, чувствуя подушечками влагу. Тот был уже смазан, готов к соитию. Да, так будет даже приятнее. Он толкнулся внутрь, изучая реакцию на лице клона. Глаза того чуть закатились, Синистер хмыкнул, продолжил ласкать его поступающими движениями вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как в ответ на удовольствие клона поднимается его собственный член. Убрал руку, отодвинулся, раздеваясь, и уже секунды спустя их два одинаковых тела двигались на кровати, доставляя друг другу наслаждение, гладя, целуя, пока наконец Синистер не развернул клона спиной и не взял его. Стоны его на этот раз были полны удовольствия, и оргазм настиг обоих.

* * *

Утром Синистер внимательно просмотрел сбои в программе, повлекшие за собой столь нестандартную реакцию. По всему выходило, что эта версия была бракованной, а в тех, что он успел создать тут, в Синистер Лондоне, изъяна не было. Сбой был приятным, несомненно, но совершенно не нужным для функциональности, и мог отвлечь его в критический момент. Он внес необходимые коррективы, ушел в гостиную, налил себе бокал вина, капнул туда яд. 

Через несколько минут Синистер, войдя в гостиную, окинул обмякшее в кресле тело безразличным взглядом. Забрал недочитанную книгу и направился в лабораторию. 

Труп скоро уберут.


End file.
